More Than You Think
by Naoko Noriko
Summary: Ginny Weasley likes Harry Potter but Harry likes the popular girl- Lavender Brown. Pavarti and Padma Patil (Lavender's friends) refuse to aknowledge Harry's existence, not knowing that Lavender DOES like Harry! Lavender finally decides to confess but its


**Ginny Weasley likes Harry Potter but Harry likes the popular girl- Lavender Brown. Pavarti and Padma Patil (Lavender's friends) refuse to aknowledge Harry's existence, not knowing that Lavender DOES like Harry! Lavender finally decides to confess but its too late. Is it?**

----------

**I am starting a new fic but still working on 'Going, going Goth!' This one doesn't take place in the Wizarding world but at Luckyheights High. Based on 'Sk8er Boi' by Avril Lavigne. I'm sorry if you don't like her but I thought the storyline would be good.**

----------

Lavender Brown closed her neat (and pink) locker and turned around to face her friends Pavarti and Padma Patil. She played with her pink and white pom pom that matched her cheerleading outfit. Pavarti had a pale blue locker and blue and white pom poms that also matched her cheerleading outfit. Padma had a purple locker and purple and white pom poms that _also _matched her cheerleading outfit.

Lavender smoothed out her short pink skirt over her thighs and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Her eyes wandered over to Harry Potter's locker, whom according to her was the cutest guy at Luckyheights. But unfortunately, her friends didn't think so. She stared at the normal gray locker.

"Girl, what are you staring at?" Padma waved her delicate hand in front of Lavender's face. The twins followed their friends gaze and came to a halt. "Harry Potter?" Pavarti said, horrified. "You're joking," Padma said. Lavender turned to look at her. "No way! I was just thinking about something," Lavender fibbed.

"Oh," the twins said in unison. "Draco!" Padma waved at her boyfriend. "Blaise!" Pavarti did the same. Padma kissed Draco and Padma pecked Blaise on the cheek.

Lavender watched them uneasily. "We gotta go for football practice," Draco said, his eyes moved away and rested on a girl with big boobs. Lavender giggled as Padma knocked his head with her hand. Draco grinned. "See ya," Blaise and Draco jogged away.

"Come on, girls. Let's go for lunch before we go for cheerleading," Lavender said.

----------

Ginny Weasley stared enviously as the three most popular, beautiful and rich girls strutted down the corridor and towards the cafeteria. She looked over at Harry Potter as he rushed to put his things back in his locker and ran down the corridor, running into someone.

"Professor Snape! Sorry," Harry said when he saw that the person he ran into had greasy and slimy hair. (**A/N: I know that it's supposed to be Mister but Mr Snape doesn't work for me. XP**)

Ginny sighed. _How can anyone be so cute? _she asked herself for the gazillionth time. She shook her head sadly and watched as Harry caught up with Lavender.

----------

_He's coming towards me!_ Lavender thought blissfully as she saw Harry running towards her. "Hey," he said, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "H-" Lavender began but Padma cut in. "What do you want, freak?" she demanded. Harry looked over at Lavender hopefully. "Yeah, fish-breath. Leave me alone!" Lavender said realizing how horrible and cruel she sounded. Pavarti nodded and hissed at Harry like an angry cat.

Lavender wanted to kill herself.

----------

"This is stupid..." Hermione Granger commented as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Ginny looked at her for a few seconds before going back to mutating her potatoes. "Why don't you just talk to him instead of sitting in a corner staring at him like some fish?" Hermione said finally. Ginny sighed.

"Easy for you to say. You're a cheerleader," she pointed out. "You don't have to go to them either. _They_ come to _you_." Hermione was a cheerleader but didn't hang out with the rest of the cheerleaders. Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friend. "That is not true-"

"Hey, Hermione!" an extremely cute boy with brown hair and green eyes jogged towards them. "Hey, Malcom. This is my friend Ginny Weasley," she said, gesturing to Ginny. "Hey," he flashed her an adorable smile before focusing his attention on Hermione.

"Are you free later? Wanna go to the movies?" he asked Hermione hopefully. "Um, sure," Hermione said. "Great. I'll come by your locker after your cheerleading practice," Malcom said, gesturing at Hermione's red and white uniform.

Ginny grinned and turned to her.

"You were saying?"

----------

**LoL. I'm finished! Whaddya think? Is it okay? Please tell meh! x)**


End file.
